Über Bowl (Penguin Bowl)
The Penguin Bowl, also known by some as the Über Bowl for it's amazing legacy, style, and play, is a massive sporting event organized anually in Dorkugal. First played on January 30th, 1958, it is arguably the most popular championship sporting event, with the highest ratings in sports television. The Penguin Bowl consists of the two champions of the Antarctica United Conference (AUC) and the Arctic Region Conference (ARC) meeting up every year in Dorkugal and squaring off for a championship title. Each game is in Penguin Standard Time. History When the Club Penguin Football League started in 1923, they had something known as the CPFLCG, also known as the Club Penguin Football League Championship Game. The first-place seeds of both AUC(which was then known as the AFC, standing for Arctic Football Conference) and the ARC (also then known as the United Football Conference, or UFC) would meet together at the end of each season to set a tiebreaker game. Whoever won it won the overall championship. Then, on July 24th, 1954, the CPFL agreed to stage a Penguin Bowl at the end of each season. To make the Penguin Bowl, teams that finished in minimum of third place and maximum of sixth place had to play a Wild Card match to advance into the real playoffs. The best teams from both conferences ranked no. 1 and no. 2 seeds got an automatic BYE into the Divisional Round. Whoever won the Divisional Round went on to the Conference Championship. Whoever won the CC advanced to the Penguin Bowl, where the winner of the Penguin Bowl would be rewarded a championship title and the Jackson Ditka trophy, named after the great coach who led the UnitedTerra Tigers to 4 championships before the Penguin Bowl. The first Penguin Bowl was played in the 1957-58 season, on January 30th, 1958, where the Snowball State Raiders defeated the Royal Union Knights with a score of 32-20. The first MVP that year was Drew Dykes, who caught 2 TD passes, 2 interceptions, and ran about 195 yards in the game. Result The winning team gets a championship title and the trophy. For the following year, they have to defend their title. This Year's Bowl View of Super Bowl LVII(57): There is no Super Bowl right now. Since this is a big event, might be watching. Trivia * This is a parody of the Super Bowl. * Like the Super Bowl, millions of people gather to watch it. In fact, when the Hudson City Ninjas crushed the UnitedTerra Tigers 55-10 on February 2, 1986, about 80% of the world watched it live on television, which equalled 1,832,206 viewers, while the other 20% or 95,294 watched it in action at Century Stadium. * The teams that have won the most Penguin Bowl titles are the Saint Federal Broncos, Mr Cow2 Sthomases, UnitedTerra Tigers, and the Snowball State Raiders, with about 5 championships each. *Last Über Bowl, The Mcdonalds City Angels beat the Hudson City Ninjas 61-7. 950,394 had watched it in action at SmartCity Field while 2,583,837 people watched it on television. *The Saint Federal Broncos defeated the Hudson City Ninjas 40-26 in the hottest football game in CPFL history, at about 81 degrees, in Penguin Bowl XXIV, while the Mr Cow2 Sthomases upset the Hudson City Ninjas later in Penguin Bowl XXXIII, in the coldest game in CPFL history, at -11 degrees, known as the Ice Bowl. Penguin Bowl XXIV was known as the Heat Bowl. Less than 3,000 fans came to SmartCity Field for both Penguin Bowl XXIV and Penguin Bowl XXXIII. *The greatest Penguin Bowl ever played, dubbed as the Legend Bowl, was on February 2, 1997, in Penguin Bowl XXXIX, when the Royal Union Knights defeated the Snowball State Raiders 50-47 in OT for the Knights' only title. The highest scoring Penguin Bowl was Penguin Bowl XLV, on January 30, 2003, when the UnitedTerra Tigers crushed the New Captain Queens with a score of 75-26, scoring four early touchdowns in the first quarter. *Some games were a life-ruining moment for fans. For example, when the Wake City Demons lost to the Saint Federal Broncos in a shutout 24-0, it was the Demons' only Penguin Bowl appearence back in 1976, until they lost again in 1998. *Some rumors popped up before the 2014-2015 season, the Penguin Bowl will move to McDonalds City. *The former location was Century Stadium, home of the Ethansville Salukis. Every year, as of 1960, a new stadium is selected. *The Ethansville Salukis won 2 Penguin Bowls. They beat the Snowball State Raiders 40-12 in 1980 and the Ternville Sky 47-40 OT in 1961. But they lost 1 Penguin Bowl against the UnitedTerra Tigers with a score of 30-12 in 2000. *It is kind of funny, but Bowls have names. Like the Legend Bowl, Ice Bowl and, Heat Bowl, the 1986 Bowl was named the Ninja Showdown, the 2012 Bowl was called the Amazement Bowl sponsered by McFlippers, and the third appearance of the Salukis was called the Underdog Bowl, since the Salukis' opponents, UnitedTerra, hadn't won a Super Bowl since 1994, and the Snowball State Raiders previously won their 5th title, being the third team, along with the Broncos and Sthomases, to win 5 titles as a team, which were also underdogs winning their fifth title. * The greatest Penguin Bowl upset had to be the Saint Federal Broncos' second title against the McDonald's City Angels in Penguin Bowl XXIX. The Angels had a big 21-10 lead going into the fourth quarter. However, two late drives plus a two-point conversion sent the game into overtime, while Broncos tight end Matt Prater chose to make a 29-yard field goal attempt with 2:04 left in OT. He kicked the ball barely through the uprights to secure a 31-28 championship win. *The greatest fight in a Penguin Bowl was when Mcdonalds City Angels middle linebacker Johnathan Craford was getting hit by Alliena Flock players when the Flock were losing 30-12 in the 3rd quarter in 1946. The Angels won 47-21, making the first Penguin bowl win and the only win ever until 1958 against the Snowball State Raiders 30-27 when kicker Matt Johnson attempted a 39-yard field goal. See also * Dorkugal Category:Events Category:Sports